Using voice commands has become a popular way by which users communicate with computing devices. For example, a user can issue a voice command to a mobile computing device, such as a smartphone, to initiate phone calls, receive navigation directions, and add tasks to to-do lists, among other functions. A user may directly communicate with a computing device like a smartphone via its microphone, or through the microphone of another device to which the computing device has been communicatively linked, like an automotive vehicle.